Flicker
by PotionInMotion
Summary: The vampires have taken everything away from Yui. Any human at this point would have given up on seeing the light at the end of the tunnel after all that she's been through. Turns out someone was determined to light a match to her flame one more time. She's kidnapped by more creatures of supernatural, dangerous, even more so than any she knows. With more secrets to be revealed
1. Chapter 1

It had been a Hellful week in the sakamaki household as usual for Yui Komori,for this human it was normal. want to know why it was so horrible. simply speaking the sakamaki were vampires. and this ain't no twilight or vampire diaries, it was a horror film. pure hell for this 17 year old girl. her father had sent her to live with some 'family friends' for he was a priest and had to leave on business. the past six months of this young girl had been torture. she had been harassed in everyday bitten more times than countable, and the once lively girl had no light in her eyes anymore. for being drowned in fear for so long does this to a person. anyway they had finished breakfast and headed out the door, a tall leech with red spiky hair bumped into her and spoke "breast less". then just as they closed the doors two knives came at the blonde girl from the bushes. the past few weeks had been worse for someone, or something, had been going after Yui. the knives stabbed into bother hands and onto the door. Chinese throwing stars came around her leg arms and head. one was in her clothing pinning her. she gasped but didn't scream, because two were so close to her jaw that if she said so much as a cry for help she'd be dead in seconds. she was frozen with fear not because of the knives or the stars. but if so much as a drop of blood seeped she was a goner then a blonde boy, shu, had his headphones in and was the first to realize that Yui wasn't with them. he turned around and saw the girl, 20 feet away on the door frozen with fear. "Yui he yelled, getting the others attention. but it was too late, a someone e came down and started doing something. the brothers were just starting to get an idea of what was happening and what to the man turned around Yui was loosing Consciousness in his arms, she faintly wheezed "save me" and he zoomed her back up. that was when the parasites were finally able to wake up and smell the coffee. "what the hell just happened" Laito said. "It took her" shu said walking over to the door. It still had the stars in it. "whoever took her pulled the knives out. their still here" ayato shook his head "what knives and what do you mean it took her" shu pointed at the knives "didn't you see she had these in her hands, then the guy cane down and got her and took he must've taken out the knives in the process" he said emotionless. inside each of the boys was confusion. the process of what had been done was not yet digested, so they did the only thing they knew how to do. go to school and investigate more after.


	2. Chapter 2

At least 50 miles away from the Sakamaki household 3 men and an unconscious Yui boarded a private plane in a hidden airport off the highway. The three men were obviously vampires, but of a different nature. one had dark brown scruffy hair, one of his eyes were a coffee sort of color. the other well it was beyond description, but obviously not human. the second one had German blonde close to Yui's but not quite. his eyes were green. not a sadistic green like the Sakamaki a, but a natural human like green with a tint of abnormality that couldn't be caught without depth. the last had hair somewhere between red and brown. his eyes were purple with some sort of yellow in the middle. they all shared a the same fair skin and the slightly pointier canines. the blonde one strapped Yui in, putting cuffs on her lower shoulders. making it so she could access things like drinks or the remote without going and jumping off the all sat down looking at her. her hands were bandaged with ointment underneath "gosh why, oh why did we have to knive her hands" the blonde one said putting his head in his was putting a head pillows on Yui "I know,but what else could we have done without her screaming." He sat down and gazed at her in a daze. the ginger had his eyes closed. he sat down in the seat next to the girls and said softly "I know we hurt her, but I think in the long run we did the right thing." he looked at Yui with soft eyes. they started going on the runway. "I mean look at how long it took the leeches to realize we were their or even react to us taking her. I mean if you check the roads they still haven't reacted." his hand slipped into the small injured sleeping girls hand as they started to take off. All three of them secretly felt obliged to protect the sleeping girl from the future. because they all secretly knew that if she had stayed the future would have been rougher. the plane went higher and higher into the clouds. and so did the future of the sleeping girl they had kidnapped from a horrible fate.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours and 1800 miles in the sky later Yui started getting off of whatever they had given her. she had the feeling that she had been sleeping a long while. she felt stiff and sore. her hands felt like a war,and her higher arms couldn't move. a mans voice,unlike any of the Sakamaki's Mukami's or anyone else she new said "guys I think she's waking up" some shuffling happened. "Well she slept way longer than the drug was in for. this is a sixteen hour flight and she slept for fourteen of them,not to mention the drive" their words scared her fourteen hours in a sixteen hour flight. flight=plane. "well you stabbed her hands,and pinned her to a wall. her body's reacting to trauma while trying to heal." Yui now was reaching her eyes opened them. they were stiff too,makes sense. A man with bark colored hair smiled at her "hello their" he said in a soft kind voice. she looked around and saw the chair the carpet,and smelled the dentist mixed with the flu. then to her right she looked out the plane window and saw the clouds "w-where am I" she said in a shaky voice."your currently on a plane headed to London. from their we'll get on a plane to New York, following another flight to Hawaii"  
She started picking at her fingers and a tear dropped from her eyes. she caught it. "DONT worry,your just in shock. Zach didn't you make her tea" Zach nodded "but that was ten hours ago,before we all went to sleep." the boy with the blonde hair, Zach,went down to a closet "we have coffee" brownie looked at me "Is coffee alright with you?" she nodded. still processing this. "so w-who are you?" he smiled "well I'm Axel,the blonde getting coffee is Zach, and the man next to you" I looked over to a sleeping man,earbuds,a hoodie and red hair "that's Emery" she nodded still in shock "so are you guys vampires" Zach handed her a coffee "here" she looked up at him "thank you" he smiled softly "yes we are vampires but not your usual vampires" she shook her head "we don't drink human blood" Zach gave Axel the coffee and said "well we do, but then again we don't" Emery seemed to have woken up because he said in a soft voice "what they mean to say is this. You know the blood bags at hospitals" she nodded "yes." she took a sip of her coffee,almost instantly making her feel better. "we drink out of those" she nodded "Zach,could I have one as well. Zach groaned but went out of the room,Emery put his arm around me "so tell us about yourself" she shrugged "I am extremely dull" Axel smirked "enlighten us" she thought shrugged again and started "well, my names Yui Komori,I'm seventeen my dads. a priest, an I've been living with vampires for six months" Axel looked at me "that's yourself now tell us bout yourself. music tastes,favorite books and movies,hopes and dreams,y'know, the stuff that makes u you" she was surprised "well musically speaking I like the Beatles, Broadway show tunes, books, well it was twilight but not anymore. movies is Spider-Man and Carrie. hopes and dreams, I wanna be a OB/GYN " Zach came in and gave Emery his coffee. "An OB/GYN,huh?" she nodded " yeah you know. the ones that help during the pregnancies. doing the ultrasound and All that." they all smiled. she had already gotten under their skin when they first saw her. now they saw why.


	4. Chapter 4

They had gotten all gotten up the next morning without even mentioning what had happened. as far as anyone at school knew Yui had the flu but the affects of her absence were already kicking in. last night a fight took place with ayato and shu and without her their to stop it, shu had a bruise on his face and ayato had a bandage in his arm. the morning was a disturbing kind of silence without Yui to tease. they all had begun to feel it. but nobody mentioned it. they were now all certain she was gone. only they all hoped that she had simply gone on vacation and would return soon enough. that the stars and bloody knife was just some spoof and that she had visited with the priest for the weekend. What they all knew was that the door was stained with her blood, and that she had been taken by a ninja man and had been gone for twenty four hours.?


	5. Chapter 5

"Na,Na Nan Na Na Na Na, hey Jude!"  
Four teenagers were singing on the flight to Hawaii. so far in the past two days of flying a lot had happened. they were all able to get to know each other more. along with getting Yui the tiniest sliver out of her box. in London they bout some movies,they had watched all three Jurassic parks,avengers, the three toy stories, the notebook(Yui had gotten them to buy it), both versions of Spider-Man, the women in black(in exchange for the notebook), along with four seasons of friends, two seasons of the walking dead, and the first three seasons of both Glee and Vampire Diaries, though they were only able to get through one season before switching planes. at JFK they bought music this time. T- Swizzle,Rihanna,soundtracks from rent wicked,rock of ages and pitch perfect. along with some glee,eminem,beach boys, and A LOT of Beatles. that's how it went down. the song and album ended "what now" Zach yelled "lets watch the walking dead" they all cheered put in the DVD and sat down "axe" Yui yelled now fully aware no harm was going to come to her. "yes" he replied getting a coke "can I have a coke and pretzels" he handed them to her as the show started. half way through the fifth episode emery came out with a deck if cards "poker anyone" Yui,being a priests daughter didn't know how to play but went over anyway. the others of course went anyway.  
-20 minutes later-  
The cards went down, "I win!" Yui shrieked with joy. the men groaned "again" Zach muffled. the intercoms went off "ladies and gents, we have arrived to your destination. please return to your seats as we prepare to land" they picked up the cards and snacks went to their seats. as the past few flights had gone, Yui had made a habit of holding emery's hand during take off and landing, even when she was still asleep. this didn't change as they held onto each other as the pressure began to collapse and their ears popped again. when they landed and got up Yui said in frustration "finally we can stay in one place" the boys smiled sadly knowing that she hadn't been awake in the drive to the secret airport. they went out of the airport and onto the hot humid climate of Hawaii. "it's a bit hot but I'm sure I'll adapt quickly." It was night and Yui know knew that the boys weren't nocturnal like the brothers but more like the ones in vampire diaries. Yui's clock had started to go away from the nocturnal patterns of the brother sand back on the normal cycle. the drive was a long two hour drive,but she didn't mind. she was leaning on Zach's shoulder in the back of their Volkswagen in the middle when Axel asked "anything new with vamps" emery checked his phone. she glanced at him, every day they checked up on the Sakamakis once or twice to see what was going on their. "well they went to school the store than home" he said scrolling "anything inside the home"he said. Yui looked outside at the palm trees and the lights. so different than Japan, the America that she had missed so dearly. she had lived in California before so the humidity would be okay. so would the sun, but that might take longer to adjust too. the moon had been all shed known for six months. "well no major things. they haven't checked anything. no roads not the flights man they haven't even checked social networking yet" this was only to be expected, they drove into the night with confusion and feeling of abandonment.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been three days since she was taken and still the brothers were sticking their heads in the sand. not exactly though,so you see tension was growing thinner and thinner by the minute now. this continued until at dinner kananto asked "what are we going to do about it" ayato looked at him annoyed "about what" kananto hugged his bear firmly "about  
Yui " all the men looked uncomfortable with the name "people aren't going to believe she's sick forever. their going to think they did something to her" ayato stepped in "its fine,she probably just went to spend some time with her dad and didn't want us to get I'm the way" everyone nodded Reiji said "if she's not back by the end if next week well call her father" and that's how life was fabricating their. lies fist fights, and cruel words, not to mention quite a bit of loneliness.


	7. Chapter 7

They had stayed in a motel part of the night,then continued driving. all but Zach (who was driving now) was fast asleep in the back, for the front seat was full of stuff. the sun was coming up as he pulled into the driveway. the house was a 4 bedroom house all complete with bathrooms, Yui would have the master with the balcony. Zach turned around and woke up the other two. they both woke up Axel was at the start of a loud yawn when emery shushed him and pointed to a sleeping Yui who was on his shoulder. 'I'll take her' he mouthed to the others. emery picked up the small body carefully and took her up the stairs. then he carefully put her into bed and crawled out of her room. he went down to help the others "how is she" Zach asked "sleeping" Axel picked up a bag "did you guys see how tiny she is, she probably doesn't even weigh a hundred pounds" they all nodded and chuckled in agreement. as the girl they had kidnapped was the size of a twelve year old. they all enjoyed that part of her just as much as any part. they went into their large house carrying luggage with them. after about an hour of getting everything in organized a pair of small feet came down the granite steps. emery was their first "good morning" she simply hummed in response "how did you sleep" she came down and shrugged "pretty good do we have any pretzels" they all got used to the airplane snack and hers were apparently pretzels"Even better, I'll make you breakfast come on" She shrugged and started walking down the stairs. she followed me "So how do you like the house" He asked her,when he caught her looking around the house "Its so...Bright" He had almost forgotten the sight of the house that she had lived in. Dark and gloomy with the smell of candle wax. Their house was bright with state of the ark lighting, much brighter than the ones in the Sakamaki's house. He nodded "So whose room was I staying in" She said looking around "Well, yours of course" he looked at her surprised face and smiled. "I'm staying here" she said shock in her eyes "why is their something wrong with it" she shook her head I left her in the kitchen. I went to the other guys that were I'm front of the t.v "guys, Yui, she's back to being the girl who woke up to a bunch of strangers" they nodded Axel said "no surprise. it's okay she's just getting used to things. before she probably just assumed we just took her to take her,not to take care of her" Zach nodded "give her time to get used to the soil. she'll come out again when she's ready" they all went into the kitchen, Yui was sitting their just staring out the window, awestruck with 'everything out their. the men came in their full of energy as usual. when she looked at them she smiled lightly. then they saw it,in her eyes, the smallest signs of life.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been another week of Yui's absence in the Sakamaki household, and finally two weeks after her hands had been stabbed as she was kidnapped from was a pathetic first step knowing as only one of them was making the first step. the one she would have thought the least of. Ayato. it was the first time he had been in her room in two weeks. but here he was, he tried to ignore the longing for her to return but now their was no point for the pressure was too great of a match. it smelled like her, if you ignored the slight smell of the thin layer of dust that had came. he hated to admit it but he missed her, and he missed her at great velocity. he went to the night stand first,not much harm there. he looked inside it and knew no great harm inside. in it was her lady stuffs copy of Alice in wonderland, a handkerchief with her name engraved on it. a bible of course, the picture. he had caught her looking at it frequently. it was a picture of a baby in a priest arms, with the tiniest sight of blonde appearing. he put it back in and closed it in despair. why hadn't he ever called her by her first name. he shook the feeling away and went to the closet. the large suitcase was there in its place and he took it out. when unzipping it her noticed a pink feather tied to the zipper. inside the suitcase it was neat and tidy. everything where it was suppose to go. he never took the time to notice how neat she was with her things but now he appreciated it. she had a far more variety of clothes than she let on. lots if bright colors and such. he found a white t shirt with big black letters spelling 'breast less' he instantly felt a pang of regret. the last thing she had to remember of him. he kept looking until in one of the jean pockets she found something. a photo of a younger Yui and a boy,on the back it said ' Matt and I, San Diego zoo.' the boy had caramel colored hair and was the tiniest bit taller than Yui. in another pocket he found something he needed, a piece of paper with a phone number and the word 'dad' above it. so he got out his phone and Dialed the number. 'Hello" a mans voice spoke "hello, this is Ayato Sakamaki" he could almost see the mans smile "oh you must be his son, yes and how's Yui doing. she hasn't gotten around to calling me yet" at this he knew she wasn't there. "yes,her phone broke a few months ago and she asked me to check in for her" he said keeping up the charade. "well how is she. I was just about to send a plane ticket down for her, I'm going to be returning soon. so you won't need to watch her any longer" this was new news to if she hadn't been taken the time with her was still limited. "yes,now what about this Matt" I said wanting to keep along with finding her "yes, he broke it off just a day of two before she left. The first heartbreak. first boyfriend for her too. been seeing him since she was sixteen. would you like his number" Ayato took the numbers strange sort of jealousy and loathing building up inside of him. Then he hung up the phone and looked at her empty bed. where was she.


	9. Chapter 9

The day had gone by peacefully and quiet, Yui simply remained perched up by the window gazing at the outside world. mesmerized by the sun,the color the life it had contained. cause with the exception of Vegas, night was dull. axel asked her if she'd like to go outside but she simply shook her head and replied with "I don't think my eyes would be able to handle the brightness. I'm just getting used to it through the window" then went to the kitchen for pretzels. at dinner she was quiet but spared a small smile that the world stopped for when Zach was trying to make dinner, and failed miserably with the smoke alarm and burnt Mac and cheese. so in the end they ended up with Chinese food from a local restaurant. that night,like many nights before, Axel caught her crying in a cold sweat at about two in the morning. the nightmares were endless. even on the plane emery held her hand at night for comfort.  
Now she was all alone in her room,getting over the fears of the dark mansion and the creatures that inhabited it. Axel walked away,heartbroken, and unaware of what to do. Then at breakfast he calmed down when it looked like Yui had a few hours of sleep. "Anything new" Zach looked at his phone "still no driving but it looks like one of the gingers called your dad" she was surprised. the idea of Ayato or Laito calling her father, the priest, was laughable. it was hard for her to keep in one piece. everything was so bright so strange here. it just reminded her of what she was missing with the brothers. the nightmares, they started the night after she first woke up. they didn't include screaming and kicking or anything like that,because in real life she never did that. but she'd freeze up,shivers ran down her spine,sometimes tears were involved, and it was no secret. the boys were kind about it, realizing the traumatizing months that she's escaped from. not to mention her hands were still healing from when she was stabbed. This wasn't the least of her problems. now one of the boys had started looking for her which meant she wasn't safe anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

The month anniversary passed since Yui was taken and life was in the gutters. the plane ticket for California had showed up. the date was in 2 weeks, two weeks was all they had. so an alliance was formed in the purpose of finding Yui. this wasn't easy depending on the fact it had been a month since she went missing. they simply started in anywhere. they checked the highway from the morning of her led napping. only to find a van that disappeared off of all cameras. all hotels,grocery stores, gas stations, everything from 7/11 to the airport had no record of any of it. the van that took Yui had simply disappeared. they tried a scent hunt on the end of the first week,but had no success and ended at a river. she had no friends at school, and hardly anyone even noticed her. the end seemed near in sight when Kananto had bright idea to take the knives and stars out. a force had gone around them so they wouldn't rust. so one of the boys took it to a hunting place and headed to the vampire section which was underground. I mean can't have any humans go searching for the supplies closet and end up in vamp Cabelas. so their the brother paid a large sum to find out where it was from. It was shu of course, he had done more than anyone else. feeling more responsible on the account that he had watched Yui being taken. after he drove home at enthusiastic speeds. Shu threw the knives and stars to Ayato "their American" he started " the knives, are in short, kitchen knives with hunting knife ability. it's made especially for cutting flesh. not only animals or kitchen meat, but also humans and in rare cases vampires" the eyes widened as Ayato started at the knife "on the tip of the knife was a chemical. an anesthetic if you want to call it that. made to numb the pain physically but increase the pain mentally. made of a rare plant only uses by a certain species of vampires." Shu looked at everyone "who I'm guessing the ninja that took Yui belonged too" he pointed at the stars "the stars,normally found in hot topic like the knifes got an upgrade. their sharper than the stake Yui had. more precise than air darts. and stabbed through the wood and part of her neck."  
"Designed for terror and trapping. Though due to the forced we put on the blood, I found a witch kind enough to put a spell on it to the state in which the blood is in now." the room was dead silent "and she's alive. and the blood is health but the tiniest bit weak" everyone's had their own set if joy, but it was all exposed. Yui was still alive.


	11. Chapter 11

(So if y'all hadn't noticed the time loop it's their)  
It had been three weeks since Yui had first been with them. two weeks since she started moving in with them. Yui who had been in her own little corner had started letting everyone see a glimpse one-by-one. it started with emery on the Friday of the first week. he was looking for toothpaste when he accidentally walked in when Yui was getting dressed after her shower. she shrieked and immediately closed the door. "sorry, I should a knocked" he said "its safe now" emery walked in, Yui had this towel dress thing that exposed a lot of skin,but not the placed that mattered most. he was quick and got the toothpaste, next to the sink were bandages. he picked them up,they were clean and dry so Yui must have been getting ready to put them on but where ? she already had the stab wounds covered. he walked back to her bedroom and he saw it. the places where they had bitten her. her neck was covered in em. they were some on her back,and by the looks of it her higher leg too. he walked up to her and touched the scars, she gasped "Yui" was all he said. his fingers traveled to all of the bite marks. He felt a lot of emotions running through him, most of which consisted of anger,sadness, and an even greater love for Yui. "we have to tell axel" he said going to her closet and pulling out a tang-top and shorts. her tiny hand grabbed his arm. "you can't" he put the clothes on her bed "why" he asked. Yui was staring at her fingers "I don't want you guys to think of me different" emery whipped around and put his arms around her minuscule body. it all made sense,her behavior, all the silence, not going to anyone during her nightmares. "Yui, we would never think of you different. we love you too much" He let go of her "Which is good because you have even more bite marks on your neck and chest." She looked at him and nodded. Emery ran downstairs to Axels office at vampire speed, axel looked up. Using any abnormal abilities was rare, and almost forbidden now that they were trying to gain the trust of Yui "What is it?" Emery simply gestured upstairs "what is anything about these days" Axel nodded and went to her room,zach having heard the conversation came as well. "So what is it" Zach asked "Its about Yui,and lets just say it isn't pretty, get the first aid kit" Zach nodded and went to it. Emery knocked on the door "Come in" They went in. Axel immediately saw what emery was talking about "Oh my gosh Yui," She stood up "Spread out your arms" she did so, Zach walked in with the first aid kit, and horror struck everyone's eyes at the sight of the state of her body. Axel went up to her and started looking at the bites, his fingers trailed them. He silently counting the number of bites their were, "Their are more on her back and legs" Emery said. Axel looked at him and he nodded, axel went behind Yui and looked at the battle field. He put his head on top of hers and silently weeped,as the amount of suffering this girl had experienced in the past few months was impossible. He had counted 36, and he couldn't bear to think how many more would be added if he looked in the places she didn't show. Zach handed Axe the first aid kit, he nodded wiped away his tears and started working away. An hour later all of the bite marks were either bandaged, or had ointment, and they were heading down for dinner. Once again the joy of everyone's ability to cook made it so the debate of Chinese vs. Pizza went on. "Well why don't we just check the brothers to see if their being productive and then maybe we can figure out what we all want" Then zach checked it "Nothing, it looks like your dad sent plane tickets to Cali for you" They all laughed "I'm afraid I won't be able to go back to Cali, I'm a rebellious teenager that's defying her religious father." They all were glad to hear Yui say something, anything involving comfort. But that was only the first person to gain her trust. The next was Axel, whom had already started gained it as that he was the one who helped with the bite marks. The only one that had the flaming ball of trust to gain was Zach. It was two in the morning after the bandages, and he had gone to get a snack when he heard the nightly horrors. He went in to Yui's bedroom where she had he head in her hand trying to pull it together. He put a glass of water on her night stand, and climbed in putting his arm around her. She had looked up at him eyes full of moisture. They lased their in silence, zach occasionally stroking her hair, sometimes silence is all you need to make someone feel better. Eventually they both fell asleep. This kept going on night after night, keeping her safe from the darkness that was once danger.


	12. Chapter 12

So at the end of a yet unsuccessful day of trying to find Yui the brothers found themselves in a restaurant near the place they had looked when a man came up to them, pale as paper, and strong as the terminator. "Excuse me who are you" The man looked at them and pulled out a drawing of Yui. "United states" The men took one glance and immediately paid attention "The girl, she's in the United states" Ayato pulled out a chair "Sir sit down please" He sat down "Thank you" He looked at the picture "Now you said something about this girl"

"yes I did, she's in the United Stated"

They all stopped what they were doing and focused on the man "How do you know this"

"Classified"

"Do you know where she is exactly"

"Classified"

"Is she with vampires"

"Classified" the brothers got a bit agitated

"Why can't you tell us anything"

"I'm being watched by the people that are keeping her. Yes they are vampires, but a different species as you know. But they are extremely dangerous and powerful. I can only tell you so much without being noticed"

"Why are you being watched"

"Because I've seen her with them,and they know. They don't want any risks."

"If you've seen her we ask for one and only thing, and we are willing to pay you money in return for this answer"

The mans eyes lightened "Whats the question"

Ayato eyed his brothers who all nodded " Is she still alive"

The mans eyes narrowed "Yes"

"Is she in any sort of danger"

He shook his head "None from what I can tell"

"But you just said that the people she was with were dangerous"

"They are, but as I saw they have no intention to hurt her, and on the contrary they seem protective of the girl. Its extremely rare for them to let anyone under their skin, but as it looks they've bonded and she trusts them whole heartedly."

The men felt as if a bullet had gone through them. Yui, trusting someone with her heart and soul, to a group of dangerous vampires. Vampires who by the way they sounded were nothing better than themselves in any way, other than they hadn't hurt Yui in any way possible. And this hurt them very, very much.

They ignored it, and when they returned to their haunted mansion. Started backpacking for a trip that would take them four years to reach their destination.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been another 2 months with the... boys we shall call them. And Yui was nearly fully adjusted to life their. So you see she was fine 99.9% of the time. Nightmares were rare now since,zach was always with her,but when they did happen everyone got worried an depressed and not any sleep. Not to mention she was particularly jumpy on particular days. Also she hardly communicated with anyone on the days these happened. But other than that and her trust issues, she was a normal happy seventeen-going-on-eighteen teenage girl.

Oh, and she had registered into homeschooling to finish the last part of her senior year. Also she had started filling out application to many different colleges, and the boys agreed that they would pack up and move with her if she got into an out of state college, despite much of her attempts to get them not too.

She still trusted them whole-heartedly as the terminator guy said. But as he had stated they were dangerous creatures. So a regimen took place once a month when the boys needed a hot drink (blood) They'd send Yui off to the grocery store with a list the size of Texas while a donor came over. Unfortunately though on one summer evening Yui was a bit faster than usual.

"I'm back, the grocery store ran out of toothpaste. So we'll have to get so-" She stopped dead in her tracks. Emery had a girl in his arms, piercing marks in her neck, fangs in his mouth,and blood oh his cheeks. He looked up at her, and her terror filled eyes. He saw every bad memory in her eyes, as she dropped the grocery bag,every moment of horror she had experienced. "Yui" He said in a low voice.

She looked hurt in every way possible, and she stepped back away from him. Emery linked with everyone else in the house,as they all were concerned. Then reality struck back to her and she gasped and ran out the door. Emery let go of the women and ran out "Yui" He yelled "Its not what it looks like" He then politely asked the donor to leave as the zach and axel came down the second she left.

"What happened" Emery ran his hand through his hair

"Yui came, and caught me with the donor, she got scared and ran off" Axel walked to the door "To where"

"I'm not sure, we could follow her scent" They all nodded and went off.

Yui had run quite a distance in the nine,maybe ten minutes they had talked. She was completely frozen in shock at the sights. She knew they were vampires, but they said they only drank out of blood bags. It was getting dark, in which she was terrified of. Because vampires are strongest in the dark. She kept going though, going faster and then slower, nearly stopping a few times before sprinting all over again.

She knew running wouldn't do any good,but it'd keep her safe for a little while. She eventually ran far enough away that she didn't know where she was anymore. She had came far, and decided to catch the next bus to wherever. They lived in Hawaii so she couldn't go anywhere too far, but far enough to feel better. she let her legs have a rest for about half an hour, until the bus reached a point where she felt safe to get off.

When she did she walked around a bit before finding a park bench and collapsing. Her body was sore, her brain hurt,and her adrenaline was in full drive. She had no idea where she was but their was a playground behind her, and suburban houses to the side of her and no graffiti. This day had gone from good to horrifying in seconds.

How many people had they killed while she was doing the groceries. A tear fell from her eye lids. Just as she was getting used to not being in danger,not being a humiliation,being more than human, her non human experiences flashed at her. She closed her eyes and sighed, falling into a light slumber,with a rape whistle around her neck, pepper spray in her hand, and a switch blade in her pocket.

A few couple miles away the boys came to a bus stop where Yui's scent ended. they were horrified at the lengths the girl had gone to get away. They all got on the bus while Zach asked the driver if they'd seen her, before walking to join the others. When he sat down he said "Driver says he saw her, and that she got off in about 7 stops"

The next 20 minutes would be long and they started doing telepathy so they wouldn't draw attention to themselves.

'I can't believe she ran away' zach thought

'Its a good response to what she saw' Axel responded

'did you see the look on her face when she caught me' obviously emery

they spent the rest of the drive mentally and verbally silent, each thinking about the girl they were looking for. Being reminded of what she had been through. And what they were going to do when they found her. How in the world trust was going to come now. then the spot where the scent was the strongest they got off.

after walking about two miles they saw her. perched on a bench she was, her blonde hair unruffled. even this far away they could tell she was sleeping lightly. her breath light,as they approached. They could tell she was exhausted from all the running she could do. Not only that but she had a large amount of stress in her cheeks. We walked to her, someone stepped on a dry leaf and she woke up immedietly jumping up and getting a tight grip on her pepper spray.

Looking around suspiciously she walked off to a vending machine in the near distance. She looked at her watch and cringed when she saw it was 1 in the morning. she went from the vending machine to a gas station, us trailing not too far behind. She went in a bought a coffee. made sense the boys new she was human and her tolerance level was low. then as she was coming out of the gas station, they all walked into the middle of the road.

They watched as she looked up, her eyes were tired and her body exhausted. "No" She whispered,before collapsing downward. The boys ran to her and caught her body before it could reach the ground, and ran back to the house in minutes. When their, they raced her to have her checked.

Axel, having a license in this though he never used it, did it. He made the others wait on the other side of the door. When he came out carrying her in his arms he handed her to Zach "So whats wrong with her" they said worried off their heads "Simple speaking,its been a long day. She's exhausted in every way. She ran so much for a human she must be sore everywhere, her body isn't used to it, it isn't made for it. Plus she say you with that women, which probably caused an emotional tidal wave. Her body probably convinced her mind that your dangerous,and evil, and are out to suck her dry and kill her, and in the end a bunch of pain. So she ran, a tsunami of bad memories she's been trying to bury these past three months, she saw you with blood on your face,fangs in your eyes,and a bite in the ladies neck. She's had to convince herself that we're not dangerous , convince herself that she's safe with us, and that she can safely trust us. Then that happened and she got scared and ran as far away as possible. Then just as she thought she was safe, she saw us. And so she passed out, because right now her brain has made a cocoon around itself to protect it"

They all looked at him with estranged look "Make long story short, she's tired and stressed, a good amount of sleep should do it" Then they carried the small,tired human, up to her bedroom. Where everyone grabbed a chair, and took turns watching the child sleep. Because they all knew she was the only good thing left in this world,and they were going to keep it that way


	14. EMERGENCY UPDATE!

Okay guys I have a new Tumblr account. Potions in motions. Avatar is a pink lotus flower. BTW here's the chapter I promised you

-Potion in motion

Yui slept for quite a long time. Everyone took their turns watching her, all weighing a heavy guilt with the elephant in the room.

Then just as noon came in, during Emery's turn conveniently, he finger twitched and her eyelids started to flutter. Emery immedietly got ready for the 'confrontation' of last nights events. They had all agreed that anger would do nothing more than worsen the situation.

She opened her eyes to see emery in a dark corner of her room. "Good morning, sunshine. The earth says hello"

The events that had occurred flew threw her mind, and fear filled her body. She froze as he walked over and sat on her bed "By the look on your face I'd say that you remember what happened" She gulped and slowly nodded "Yui,we would never hurt you under any circumstance. Your safe with us"

"But that women -"

"She's a donor, once a month someone will come by that we pay to let us take the smallest amount of blood from" The fear in her was undecided, whether to grow or to go down a notch "You said that you drank out of blood bags"

Emery nodded "We do,but in order to keep us in control we have to have some blood thats strait out of the vain. Once a month is all it takes,and no harm goes to either us or the donor. It makes it so if that little boy a few rows back gets a paper cut we don't go on a massacre"

A single drop of fluid fell down the girls face "I'm sorry I ran, I just I thought that you wer-"

"Like the parasites that you used to live with" Emery took her into his arms "Its okay, I completley understand that you ran away. You've just barely came out of that torture chamber,so when you saw the fangs your legs started going"

He stood up "C'mon lets get you something to eat" She nodded. and they went off.

When they passed axels office he made the bingo sign, and the doctor nodded in approval. The next few years would go by normally without threat of vampires towards Yui Komori. little did any of the boys know that across the world, six men were boarding a plane to find the most treasured thing that both covens knew. Her.


End file.
